1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to decoy apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hunting decoy apparatus wherein the same is arranged to position wing panels overlying a hollow housing, with a viewing screen mesh mounted within the wings to permit viewing from within the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various decoy apparatus has been set forth in the prior art to provide concealment for hunters and inducement for various hunting game to be attracted to the organization. The instant invention has attempted to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a decoy apparatus arranged to permit an individual to be positioned therewithin to induce water fowl to be directed toward the decoy while further concealing a hunter interiorly therewithin in a totally enclosed manner. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,861 to Gazalski provides a hollow shell decoy with foot portions mounted to the decoy for permitting filling of the foot portions with weighted material, such as sand and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,913 to Brice sets forth a collapsible decoy wherein a framework formed of wire-like structure mounts an overlying skin thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,457 to Barrett sets forth a water fowl decoy arranged for automatically facing into the wind in balancing of the decoy upon a peg member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,458 to Lanius sets forth a bird decoy that may be assembled into a feeder or sentry position by displacement and repositioning of the neck relative to the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,428 to Gagnon sets forth a further example of a self-lining decoy, wherein a socket is mounted substantially at a center of gravity with a mounting stake provided to permit turning and motion of the decoy to simulate a water fowl.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved hunting decoy apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.